Field
This invention is in the field of computer security and protection. Specifically, it is in the field of protecting computer systems from viruses, attacks from hackers and other unauthorized intrusions, spyware, spam, phishing and other scams, malicious activities and code.
Description of the Related Art
Methods providing security for computer systems have been developed, which address disparate threats to the systems, such threats including computer viruses, attacks by hackers, spyware, phishing, spam, intrusion onto a computer network by unauthorized users, and others. Products have been developed that separately address each of the most prevalent type of threats, and, more recently, those products have been joined together in suites of applications, where each application addresses a different kind of threat. The latter approach, known as unified threat management, offers more comprehensive protection against threats; however, the protection comes at the expense of processing resources, as each application in a unified threat management suite must use such resources.
One type of standalone products, known as firewalls, addresses and protects against these kinds of threats; however, this protection comes either at the expense of processing resources (in cases where a software firewall product must be installed on a server) or at the expense of operational complexity (in cases where the firewall product is embodied in a dedicated network device). A need exists for more convenient and effective firewall techniques.
Methods providing network switching and security services for computer systems have been developed, which address many aspects of networking, internetworking, access control, security, and other such services. Products have been developed that separately provide each of the most needed services. More recently, some of these products have been joined together in suites of applications or monolithic networking hardware, where each application provides a different service or where the hardware is more or less hardwired to provide a set of services. A need exists for improved ways of providing switching and security services.
Network security is also being threatened from ever increasingly sophisticated threats that attack any and all vulnerabilities of network communication systems. Packet switched network communication systems remain vulnerable to security threats in part due to their layered protocol schemes. Detecting and preventing threats and intrusions by inspecting only a packet header does not detect threats that attack application level information transported in and across packets. Therefore, needs exist for improved ways of providing switching and security services for networked environments.
Another need is for better intrusion detection and prevention. Companies' computing systems are more interconnected than ever, with the promise that network expansion will only continue. Companies depend upon the Internet for additional business-critical activities like supply chain integration, long-distance communications, and remote site connectivity. While this helps boost productivity, each Internet-based endeavor potentially opens another door to outside hackers and malicious code attacks. Companies are also faced with legal and ethical responsibility of their information and network security. Regulatory statues such as HIPAA (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability) further require comprehensive network security. As a result, companies must grapple with how to keep their network safe, without sacrificing growth or productivity.
Systems that provide only intrusion detection may have substantial drawbacks in this environment including false alarms, low manageability, high maintenance, and no prevention of attacks. False alarms may manifest as large quantities of records that require manual filtering, a costly and error prone process. An intrusion detection system that requires substantial time and effort to maintain detection sensors, security policies, and intrusion lists may contribute to poor intrusion detection.
A need exists for more effective unified threat management techniques, including techniques that address critical types of threats. Critical threats include, for example, viruses, network security holes, network communications, content inspection, intrusions, and other attacks that can be blocked by firewalls.